


Some Cupid kills with arrows, some with traps

by KiriJones



Series: Oneshots, drabbles, and other things [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Steve Rogers can keep a secret, Steve Rogers may be a human disaster but he is a good father, There was a four and half year gap between The Avengers and Winter Soldier, is it self sabatoge or is Natasha just unlucky in love?, still follows canon to a point, this is how a heart breaks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 13:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15486987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiriJones/pseuds/KiriJones
Summary: Natasha Romanov does not have much heart left. But a piece of whatever remains still breaks when she discovers that Steve Rogers did not trust her at all. He trusted Sam Wilson, a man he had known for less than a week, with this secret. But not her.  And all at once it hits her. She loves this man and she thinks she may not know him at all.Or Natasha discovers Steve's greatest secret in the aftermath of the fall of SHIELD. She will never admit it but her dreams of the future are snuffed out the same day.





	Some Cupid kills with arrows, some with traps

Natasha Romanov, assassin, spy, killer. She does not have much of a heart left within her. But a part of it is breaking now. Now as she stands looking at the scene in front of her. Steve Rogers lays in a hospital bed. Bruised and bent but not broken. She had come to talk to him. To finally let down some of her walls. But instead she has come upon a scene in her nightmares. 

Standing beside Steve is a woman barely taller than Natasha. She is slim but not without muscle. She is dressed Ina n old crew beck sweater that reads Berkley. Her dishwater blonde hair is pulled up into a messy bun at the top of her head. Jean capris and ballet flat complete the outfit. Pearl studs adorn her ears and freckles dance across her skin. Full brows and thick eyelashes. Her eyes are a dark brown. The color of rich chocolate. Around her neck dog tags rest on a simple silver chain. She is fair skinned and seems like an average woman. 

Sam Wilson sits in a chair beside the bed. He seems happy and in the middle of a laugh. He takes in the scene in front of him. 

On the bed sit two little girls. No more than five and older than two if Natasha had to guess. They take her breathe away. Both have light blonde hair and stunning blue eyes. The elder has curly hair pulled back much like woman's. The younger has thick straight hair arranged into pigtails. Natasha wants to cry. Both are carbon copies of Steve. Steve who is looking at them with so much love in his eyes. Steve who is watching as the girls chat away at Sam giggling and smiling. 

All the while Steve holds the hand of the woman beside him. He holds it and then brigs up her left hand. He bring sit to his lips and kisses her wrist. It is then Nastasha sees two things. The woman's hand is scarred. Patterns form on her hands and travel up her wrist and continue under the sleeve of her sweater. They look like lichtenberg figures. As if her hand was struck by lightning. They are faded but still clearly visible. On her right hand the same figures begin on the inside of the her palm and then go up then inside of her arm. A part of her is shocked and curious. If struck by lightning these figures are supposed to fade. These are clearly aged. 

It is the second thing that breaks her heart even more. On her left ring finger is a ring. A simple silver ring with an opal shaped diamond. Clearly an engaging ring. And Steve kisses her palm and his fingers grasp the ring and he rubs it with his palm. She can't help it. A noise escapes her throat. Part gasp and half a sob.

the effect is immediate. Sam pulls a gun and swiftly aims it at her. Steve twists his body, gathers the girls in his arms and puts himself in front of them as much as possible. But the woman moves foreword with purpose. She stands protectively in font of the bed. Her eyes are sharp and murderous. Her scarred hands form fists and her body moves to a fighting stance. She looks ready to kill anyone and everything. 

The tension is thick until Steve speaks. "Natasha." 

Sam relaxes but the woman does not move. She narrows her eyes and says nothing. But Steve speaks once more. 

"Megan." His voice is soft but firm. The woman then moves backwards to the bed. The younger girl cries "Mommy!" And is picked up immediately. The elder says,"Daddy you are squishing me" Steve relaxes his grip and the child peers curiously at her. The woman locks eyes with Steve. Her soften slightly as they communicate in a language unknown to her. But it is clear love is reflected in both eyes. 

The woman turns back to Natasha and speaks, "Agent Romanov how kind of you to visit. Please come in. I have heard so much about you." 


End file.
